Romance One Blood (HUNHAN)
by Shani1220
Summary: [ COMPLETE]Sebuah Rahasia Yang Tidak Pernah Aku Ketahui Justru Menjadi Bumerang Untuk Mencintaimu This Is Gay Story !
1. Perkenalan Yg Tidak Di sengaja

_**HUEKK HUEKK**_

Seorang wanita paruh baya terus terusan memuntahkan isi perutnya pada closet Toilet berkali kali , Wajahnya tampak sangat pucat sekali layak nya mayat hidup .

Beberapa menit kemudian setelah dia rasa membaik dia pun membasuh bibirnya dan wajahnya untuk membersihkan bekas muntahan itu .

Namun tiba - tiba dia terduduk di ubin toilet karena dia tak bisa menyangga berat badannya sendiri saking lemasnya .

Perlahan lahan air matanya mengalir pada pipi tirus wanita itu , saat dia hampir saja terisak menangis tiba tiba pintu kamar mandi terbuka dari luar .

 _ **KRIEETTT**_

" YA TUHAN EOMMA "

" EOMMA KAU BAIK BAIK SAJA EOMMA HIKSS " ucap seorang Pria berkulit pucat tampak sangat panik sambil memeluk tubuh wanita itu

Tanpa pikir panjang Akhirnya pria itu menggendong tubuh sang wanita itu menuju tempat tidur

Dia tidurkannya tubuh wanita itu di tempat tidur yg tampak sederhana .

" Eomma Kita ke rumah sakit hmm aku akan memanggil ambulan " Ucap pria itu berbalik menghadap pintu keluar namun tiba tiba tangan sang pria itu di genggam oleh wanita itu

" Jangan ke rumah sakit Nak ! Uang kita tidak cukup untuk membayar dokter lebih baik simpan uang itu untuk makan besok ibu sudah tidak apa - apa " Ujar wanita itu memohon

" Tapi eomma , penyakitmu semakin parah aku tidak bisa melihatmu seperti ini terus kau harus mendapat perawatan "

Tiba - tiba sang ibu merangkul pria itu lalu memegang kedua pipi pria itu ..

" Sehun-na Lihat Eomma Sayang ! Eomma baik- baik saja hmm percaya pada eomma lebih baik uang itu kau gunakan untuk keperluan lain eoma

baik - baik saja Arra "

" Maafkan aku eomma aku belum bisa membahagiakanmu seperti anak - anak lain kepada orang Tuanya hiks" Gumam pria bernama Sehun itu memeluk tubuh sang ibu

" Tidak apa - apa cukup melihat kau bahagia eomma sangat bahagia sayang " Ujar sang ibu tersenyum di tengah pelukannya

Dan Malam Itu terasa sangat kuat oleh aura kepedihan di rumah itu .

 **OooO**

 _ **Pukul 08:00 Am**_

Pagi tiba Sehun sudah siap akan berangkat bekerja dia tampak terburu-buru karena biasanya dia akan berangkat pukul 6:30 pagi .

tapi hari ini dia kesiangan jadi dia berangkat jam 8 pagi .

" Ibu aku berangkat dulu kau harus minum obat herbal yg aku buat tadi Arra !" Kata Sehun Sambil memakai sepatunya dan pergi meninggalkan rumah itu

" NAKK ! KAU TIDAK SARAPAN DULU " Teriak ibu Sehun

" AKU AKAN MAKAN DI KEDAI

TEMAN KU " Jawab Sehun dari kejauhan

" HATI - HATI NAK "

Sampai akhirnya Siluet Sehun tidak terlihat lagi sang ibu pun kembali ke dalam rumah nya dan menutup pintu rumah itu .

 **OooO**

Beberapa menit kemudian Sehun pun tiba di perusahaan " _Taxi "_ tempat perusahaan itu dengan Rumahnya Sangat dekat sekali hanya jalan kaki selama 5 menit sampai .

Di usia nya yg masih menginjak _22_ _tahun_ Sehun harus menjadi supir taksi karena dia sekolah hanya sampai tamat Senior high school , itu pun dengan beasiswa yg dia miliki.

Di Seoul saat ini jika ingin bekerja di sebuah perusahaan besar , atau pabrik selain keahlian gelar pun setiap orang harus punya .

Sementara di dunia ini sistem perekonomian setiap orang berbeda beda tidak semua orang di dunia ini Seorang Konglomerat , terkadang sehun merasakan ke tidak adilan dalam hidupnya tapi dia masih bersyukur dan menikmatinya .

Dia hanya tinggal ber dua dengan ibunya sejak kecil sementara ayahnya sudah lama meninggal karena overdosis obat obatan . Sementara yg menjadi tulang punggung keluarga adalah dia karena ibunya sakit sakitan entah penyakit apa yg menyerang ibunya karena semenjak sakit ibunya tidak pernah mau ke rumah sakit karena masalah keuangan yg tidak memadai .

Dan Kini hanya di obati oleh herbal .

Lalu Sehun memasuki perusahaan itu dan bertemu dengan seorang pria berumur _50 tahun an_ yg menyapanya langsung .

" Oh Sehun-na kau sudah datang ?"

" Ne Ahjushi maaf aku terlambat hari ini aku kesiangan "

" Tidak apa apa ini kuncinya "

" Terimakasih ahjushi " Berbalik meninggalkan pria tua itu

" Tunggu .. " Sehun pun berbalik sesaat

" Ada apa Ahjushi ? " Pria itu pun sedikit berlari ke arah sehun

" Apa kau sudah mempunyai kekasih Sehun-ah ? Aku ingin mengenalkan mu pada wanita cantik dia keponakanku dia baru datang dari jerman bagaimana ? " Ujar pria tua itu tersenyum menggoda sehun

Namun tiba - tiba wajah Sehun berubah datar ..

" Aku tidak punya waktu untuk berpacaran Ahjushi " Langsung berlalu pergi meninggalkan pria tua itu memasuki mobil taksi nya

" YA ! YA ! KAU BELUM MELIHATNYA YA ! OH SEHUNN TUNGGU DULU YAAA " Teriak Pria tua itu mengejar mobil taksi Sehun tapi Sehun tak peduli dan terus berjalan meninggalkan perusahaan itu .

" AISHHHHH ! Kenapa sulit sekali membahas hal itu pada anak itu apa dia mengidap phobia pada hal itu " Keluh pria tua itu terduduk dilantai yg kotor

 **Ooo** **O**

 _ **Drettttttt Dretttttttt**_

Sebuah benda persegi panjang bergetar di meja samping tempat tidur seorang pria yg masih tertidur , rambut coklat pria itu tampak berantakan .

Tiba - tiba tangan pria itu merayap mengambil benda yg sedang bergetar dan lalu mengangkat nya tanpa melihat siapa yg menghubunginya .

" Yeobseo ?"

" Dr. Lu Bisakah kau datang ke ugd rumah sakit di sini ada pasien darurat dok " Mata Luhan yg tadinya masih tertutup kini terbuka tiba tiba dan dia pun bangkit dan terduduk di ranjangnya.

" YA ! Ini adalah hari cutiku yg pertama kenapa kalian menyuruhku ke tempat kerja ? "

" Kami mohon Maaf Dr. Lu tapi ini darurat"

" YA ! KAU PIKIR DOKTER DI RUMAH SAKIT ITU HANYA AKU SAJA ? PANGGIL DOKTER KIM DAN DOKTER SONG SUDAH AKU TUTUP TELPON NYA "

 _Tapi saat dia akan memencet tombol penutup si penelphone berteriak ..._

" DOKTER SONG DAN DOKTER KIM TIDAK ADA "

" Apa kau bilang? kemana mereka ?"

" Dokter song dan kim tidak ada mereka sedang rapat di rumah sakit di gwangju di sini hanya ada dokter magang saja "

Luhan nama pria itu sudah memegang kepala nya karena tiba - tiba terasa sakit .

" Aishhhh ! Bedebah sialan ! " desisnya

" Baiklah aku akan pergi kalian tunggu "

 _ **Pipppp**_

" Songkim Sialan aku akan Menendang Kalian jika aku bertemu dengan kalian " Gumam Luhan kesal sambil berjalan ke kamar mandi

Hanya menggosok gigi dan mencuci muka Luhan langsung membawa tas yg sering dia bawa ke rumah sakit .

Dia berangkat tanpa mengganti baju dan masih memakai piyama tidurnya yg di lapis oleh cardigan warna biru cerah dengan sepatu yg mengiasi kakinya.

 **PERSETAN** dengan penampilannya yg jauh dari kata normal dia sedang di tunggu oleh pasiennya .

Luhan pun berlari keluar apartemennya dengan terburu - buru para penghuni apartemen pun terlihat melihatnya dengan wajah yg sulit di jelaskan bahkan sebagian orang yg melihat Luhan tertawa melihat penampilan pria itu .

Sampai depan jalan raya Luhan pun menghentikan taksi , Akhirnya salah satu taksi berhenti di depannya lalu dia pun masuk .

" Selamat pagi tuan , kemana tujuan anda ? " Ucap yg supir taksi

" Hospital seoul international tapi bisakah kau sedikit mengebut "

" Baik tuan " Sang supir pun langsung mengemudi dengan kecepatan di atas rata - rata karena permintaan Luhan

 _" Apakah dia mantan pembalap ? " Ucap Luhan dalam hati memperhartikan sang supir taksi yg sedang mengemudi_

Tak selang 5 menit berlalu akhirnya mereka pun sampai .

" Sudah sampai tuan "

" Ah ya sebentar " Luhan pun mengodok pada tasnya untuk mengambil uang dan ternyata dia lupa membawa dompetnya

" Ya Tuhan Aku lupa membawa dompet bagaimana ini astaga " Gusar Luhan dalam hati

Sang supir mengernyit aneh melihat sang penumpang terlihat seperti khawatir .

" Hmm Permisi bisakah kau menunggu ku dan mengantar kan aku pulang nanti ? Aku lupa membawa dompet ku sementara aku tak mungkin kembali ke rumahku karena aku harus buru - buru ke dalam aku benar benar minta maaf aku janji akan membayarmu lebih bagaimana ? ... "

Sang supir pun terlihat kasian melihat Luhan yang memelas dan pada akhirnya dia pun mengalah .

" Baiklah saya akan menunggu anda apakah lama ? "

" Aku usahakan tidak "

" Baiklah sekarang kita kemana ? " Luhan pun tersenyum senang memandang sang supir

" Kita kedalam rumah sakit jalan masuk lewat kiri supaya kita masuk tanpa membayar parkir "

" Baiklah "

Supir itu pun mengemudikan mobil taksinya kedalam rumah sakit , saat sampai pintu masuk Luhan mengeluarkan kartu khusus pagawai rumah sakitnya untuk di perlihatkan pada mesin supaya terbuka dan tak lama mesin itu pun terbuka .

" Oh ya aku minta no telphone mu aku takut kau pergi nanti " ujar Luhan mengeluarkan hp nya

" Maaf Tuan saya tidak punya handphone"

" Ah begitu yasudah kau ikut ke dalam saja ya " Luhan pun memasukan kembali handphonenya

Pria itu pun mengangguk ..

Mobil itu pun terparkir depan ruangan instalasi gawat darurat , lalu Luhan pun keluar .

" Kau bisa masuk ayo "

Luhan pun keluar dari taksi itu dan di ikuti oleh sang supir taksi itu alasan Luhan membawa nya supaya Luhan tidak susah mencari nya nanti , terlebih si supir tidak punya alat komunikasi

Setelah masuk kedalam Luhan di sambut oleh beberapa perawat di IGD .

" Dr.Lu kau akhirnya datang " Ucap salah satu perawat

Luhan pun menyimpan tasnya di meja yg tersedia khusus dokter di ruangan itu sementara sang supir menunggu di tempat duduk para wali di ruangan itu sambil memperhatikan Luhan

" Namanya Kim hyun jung wanita berumur 45 tahun dia terus terusan merasa sakit di bagian perutnya kami belum melakukan apa pun padanya "

" Baiklah . Ambil sempel darah nya dan periksa di lab jika sudah berikan padaku " Ujar Luhan Memberikan cek lab pada perawat itu

" Baik dok "

Sementara sang supir yg memperhatikan Luhan terkejut dari kejauhan .

" Jadi dia seorang dokter " Gumamnya pelan

Luhan pun memakai jas dokternya sebelum berjalan pada pasien Luhan Berjalan pada sang supir taksi .

" _Hmm_.. kau bisa menunggu di mejaku saja " ujarnya ramah

Sang supir pun menurut dan duduk dikursi yg ada di meja kerja Luhan .

" Oh ya siapa namamu ? "

" Oh Sehun . kau bisa panggil aku Sehun "

" Baiklah Sehun-ssi kau tunggu di sini aku akan memeriksa pasien ku dulu"

Sehun pun tersenyum mengangguk

Luhan langsung berlari pada Pasien nya .

" Apa yg anda keluhkan Ahjuma ? "

" Perutku sakit sudah 2 hari dan tak kunjung sembuh "

Luhan memakai stestoskop nya untuk mendengarkan denyut jantung dan paru pasien nya dan memegang perut pasien nya sebelah kiri dan kanan dengan tangannya

" Awwww sakitttt "

" Usus Buntu . . " gumamnya pelan

Saat dia sedang memeriksa tiba - tiba sang perawat datang.

" Dokter ini hasil lab nya .."

Luhan pun melihat hasil lab nya ..

" Apa anda sebelumnya pernah ke dokter ?"

" Tidak baru sekarang "

Luhan pun mengangguk mengerti

" Ahjuma kemungkinan anda terkena usus buntu untuk hasil lebih lanjut apa anda harus oprasi apa tidak saya akan meng usg perut anda bagaimana ?"

Perempuan itu tampak terkejut begitu pun dengan wali yg menemaninya .

" Baiklah apapun itu yg penting rasa sakit ini bisa pergi dok "

" Baiklah " Luhan langsung menyuruh para perawat menyiapkan alat nya

Sehun memperhatikan wajah Luhan dengan serius , Tiba - tiba wajahnya mengeluarkan senyum kecil di bibirnya .

Dia merasa ada yg berbeda pada dirinya saat memperhatikan wajah Luhan .

 **OooO**

1 jam berlalu Luhan melepas jas dokter nya dan berganti memakai cardigan nya tugasnya sudah selesai dan dia pun sudah bertemu dengan ke dua teman nya yg menyebabkan hari libur nya menjadi libur yg berantakan hingga berakhir dia benar benar menendang pantat ke 2 temannya itu .

Namun Saat dia mendatangi tempat Sehun berada dia melihat orang itu sedang tertidur di mejanya dengan tangannya sebagai bantalan pada meja tempat kerja nya , Luhan tiba tiba terdiam di tempat nya sambil memperhatikan pria itu .

 _" Dia indah sekali_ " _Gumamnya dalam hati_

Tapi tiba - tiba dia menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya dan menampar pipinya .

" Sadarlah Luhan dia Laki - Laki sama Sepertimu " gerutunya pelan

Tiba - tiba Sehun terbangun dan memergoki Luhan sedang menampar nampar wajahnya sendri sambil menggurutu

" Hmmm Tuan Kau Baik Baik saja ? " Tanya Sehun khawatir

" O-Oh kau sudah bangun " dia tampak malu

" Aku baik baik saja ayo kita pulang " ucap Luhan langsung mengajak Sehun pergi

Mereka pun akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Rumah sakit itu kali ini Luhan duduk di bangku depan entah apa yg ada di pikirannya tapi tiba - tiba saja dia ingin dekat dengan si supir taksi itu .

" Kita akan kemana Tuan ?"

" O-ouh A-aku lupa gangnam Apartement" Ucapnya Gugup

" Baik " Jawab Sehun melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang

Suasana dalam mobil tampak canggung tapi tiba - tiba saja sang supir mengajukan pertanyaan .

" Jadi Anda Seorang dokter tuan ?"

" Ne Aku sudah 5 tahun menjadi dokter " Sehun mengangguk anggukan kepalanya

" Jika boleh saya tau anda dokter apa ? "

" Aku dokter specialis penyakit dalam "

" Woahh , anda hebat masih muda dan sudah sukses saya iri hihi "

" Haha muda ? Umurku 29 tahun apakah masih muda ? Haha " Mata Sehun tiba tiba membulat dan menatap Luhan di sebelah nya

" A-apa ? 2-29 tahun ? Apa anda bercanda ? " Luhan pun memperlihatkan tanda pengenalnya dan di sana Sehun melihat tahun 1990

 **WHAT THE HELL !** Umur dan wajah berbeda sekali .

" Maaf saya mengira anda

seumuran saya"

" Tidak Apa apa " Jawab Luhan tersenyum menatap sehun

" Bagaimana dengan -Mu umurmu berapa ? "

" Aku baru menginjak 22 tahun ini "

" Oh kau masih muda oh ya jangan panggil aku tuan kau mungkin bisa memanggilku Hyung mungkin " ujar nya tersenyum

" A-ah baiklah H-Hyung " Kini Sehun yg tiba tiba merasa gugup saat melihat senyuman Luhan

" Sehun-ssi kau tinggal dimana ? "

" Aku tinggal di belakang apartemen gangnam "

" Huwa kau tinggal dekat dengan ku"

" Aku tinggal di rumah kecil hyung bukan apartement karena aku bukan orang kaya"

" Hey hey ! tidak apa apa jangan di sesali kita harus mengahargai pemberian Tuhan"

" Kau benar" Jawab Sehun tersenyum

Tak terasa mobil taksi itu pun sudah sampai di kawasan apartemen Luhan .

" Masuklah kedalam Dan parkirkan di tempat parkir di sebelah kanan "

" Tidak Usah hyung aku menunggu di sini saja "

" Hey hey aku sudah merepotkanmu kau harus masuk atau aku tidak akan membayarmu !" Sehun tampak menghela nafas

" Baiklah "

Luhan pun turun dan menunggu di pintu masuk , tak lama Sehun pria jangkung itu berlari kearahnya

Mereka pun berjalan memasuki kawasan apartemen hingga sampai lah mereka di depan lift , tangan Luhan menekan tombol angka 20 lift pun berjalan .

" Kau tinggal dengan siapa hyung ? "

" Aku tinggal sendiri "

" Bagaimana dengan orang tua mu ?"

" Aku dari panti asuhan aku tidak tau siapa orang Tua ku dan dimana mereka " Tiba - tiba saja Sehun merasa kesal pada dirinya karena mengajukan pertanyaan yg tidak pas

" A-ah maaf aku tidak tau "

" YA ! Santai saja aku tidak akan menendang mu hihi "

" Bagaimana denganmu Sehun-ssi ? "

" Aku tinggal berdua dengan ibuku ayahku sudah meninggal sejak aku berumur 5 tahun "

" Aku turut berduka cita " Ucap Luhan wajahnya tampak sedih menatap Sehun

" _Hmm_ Terimakasih " Sehun tersenyum wajah mereka tanpa sadar bertatapan sangat lama mereka seperti terhipnotis akan wajah lawannya masing masing hingga

 _ **TINGG**_

Akhirnya suara lift terbuka membuat mereka tersadar dan kembali seperti semula .

Luhan yg pertama kali melangkah diikuti oleh Sehun , Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di depan pintu lalu Luhan menekan beberapa angka kode rumah pada pintunya .

 _ **TRINGGG**_

Pintu terbuka Luhan mempersilahkan Sehun untuk masuk .

Pertama yg Sehun lihat di dalam apartement itu adalah foto anak kecil usia 10 tahun , dengan seorang wanita tua Sadar dengan sang tamu yg terus menerus melihat pada bingkai fotonya Luhan pun bersuara .

" Apakah foto itu terlihat misterius ?"

" Tidak Hyung , aku hanya penasaran saja siapa anak kecil itu dia terlihat Lucu "

" Apakah dia Terlihat tampan ? "

" Sebenarnya dia terlihat cantik dan tampan "

 _ **BLUSHHH**_

Tiba - tiba wajah Luhan memerah saat Sehun menyebut kata " _tampan dan Cantik "_ pada foto itu tapi Luhan tidak menyebutkan jika itu adalah dirinya karena dia terlalu malu

" K-Kau ingin minum sesuatu ? "

" Ah Tidak Usah aku akan sebentar disini karena aku harus pulang melihat ibuku " Mendengar Sehun akan cepat cepat pulang hati luhan merasa kecewa

" Baiklah Kau tunggu di sini aku akan membawa dompetku " Sehun tersenyum dan mengangguk

Beberapa menit kemudian Luhan kembali keruangan tamu dengan menggunakan baju kaus tangan pendek berwarna putih dan celana jeans selutut dan sambil membawa Uang di tangannya , dia duduk di sofa ruangan itu lalu memberikan uang itu kepada Sehun .

" Ini , Terimakasih sudah Membambantu ku hari ini Sehun-ssi" ucap Luhan tersenyum tulus

" Sama - sama Hyung aku pamit pergi dulu " balas Sehun tersenyum pada Luhan

" Aku akan mengantarmu sampai bawah AKU TIDAK MENERIMA PENOLAKAN ! " Ucap Luhan serius

Sehun pun menghela nafas dan membiarkan penumpanya itu mengantarnya sampai bawah

Mereka pun kembali menaiki lift , sampai pintu lift tertutup dan kembali berjalan .

" Kenapa kau ingin cepat pergi padahal hari ini aku membuat mu repot aku merasa masih mempunyai hutang padamu " kata Luhan menatap wajah Sehun kecewa

" Sebenarnya ibuku sedang sakit Hyung jadi aku tidak bisa berlama - lama aku akan pulang ke rumah beberapa jam sekali " Tiba - tiba mata Luhan membulat dan manatap serius pada Sehun

" Sakit Apa Ibu mu ? Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi ! "

" Entahlah wajah nya sangat pucat dan dia sering sekali muntah , dan dari hidung sering mengeluarkan darah aku rasa itu bukan hal penting untuk ku ceritakan pada orang lain "

" Apa Kau sudah membawa nya ke rumah sakit ?"

" Tidak ! Dia tidak mau ke rumah sakit karena dia yakin uang kami tidak cukup untuk membayar dokter , sehari aku hanya bisa mengumpulkan uang dari menyetir taksi untuk makan saja berdua meskipun aku ingin sekali membawanya ke rumah sakit " Jelas Sehun wajah nya tampak sedih sekali

Luhan mendengar cerita Sehun merasa iba dia ingin sekali membantu Sehun

dan Luhan mencurigai penyakit ibunya ini bukan penyakit biasa .

" Hmm Sehun-ssi jika boleh kau mengijinkan A-apakah aku bisa melihat ibumu ? K-kau tak perlu khawatir tentang masalah uang aku tidak akan memintamu membayarku aku hanya ingin membantumu a-apakah boleh ? "

" Kau yakin ingin hyung ? "

Luhan pun mengangguk serius ..

" Baiklah Aku mengijinkanmu melihat ibuku "

" HUWAAA TERIMAKASIH " Tiba tiba meloncat memeluk tubuh Sehun hingga membuat Sehun terkejut

" Hmm Hyung K-kau M-meluk-ku " gumam Sehun gugup

" YA Tuhan Maaf " balas Luhan melepaskan pelukannya

Tanpa Mereka sadari wajah mereka memerah .

 **OooO**

Akhirnya mereka keluar dari gedung apartement Luhan , mereka langsung memasuki mobil taksi dan kendaraan beroda empat itu pun kembali berjalan .

Hanya butuh waktu 3 menit mereka sudah sampai di Rumah Sehun karena kawasan tepat di belakang gedung apartemen Luhan tinggal

Sehun memarkirkan Mobil taksi nya di depan gang rumahnya dan mereka langsung masuk kedalam gang dengan berjalan kaki .

" Ayo hyung " ucap Sehun

" Ah ya "

Setelah masuk ke dalam Gang tersebut entah mengapa Luhan merasakan dejavu dalam dirinya tempat ini terasa Familiar tapi entah mengapa Luhan bisa merasakan hal itu , Tanpa Luhan sadari dia sudah sampai di depan rumah Sehun .

" Ini rumahku hyung masuklah "

Luhan langsung memasuki rumah Sehun rumah yg sangat kecil dan Luhan bisa menebak jika rumah ini hanya mempunyai 1 kamar tidur dan 1 kamar mandi tidak ada kemewahan seperti di rumahnya disini pun dia semakin merasa rasa dejavu semakin kental .

" _Ada apa ini mengapa aku merasa tempat ini terasa aneh_ " _Lirik Luhan dalam hati_

 _ **Tok Tok Tok**_

Sehun mengetuk pintu Rumahnya tak lama pintu terbuka menampilkan seorang wanita pucat yg Luhan liat sangat pucat sekali .

 _" Ya Tuhan ! dia benar - benar pucat_

 _sekali " Gumam Luhan dalam hati_

Luhan yg berada di belakang Sehun saat melihat dan menatap wanita itu tiba - tiba perasaan nya sangat sedih dan dia merasa ingin menangis melihatnya .

" Sehun-na kau sudah pulang ? "

" Ne ! Aku pulang dulu untuk melihat ibu " sang ibu mengangguk dan mengernyit melihat kearah belakang Sehun

" Kau membawa seseorang ? "

" Ah aku lupa kenalkan bu dia Temanku " ibu Sehun tersenyum memandang sosok Luhan saat Sehun mengenalkannya

" O- oh silahkan masuk nak "

" Ayo hyung masuklah "

" Ah ne "

Luhan masuk kedalam rumah Sehun dan duduk di lantai tak lama ibu sehun keluar dengan membawa 2 gelas berisi air putih di nampannya dan memberikannya kepada Luhan .

" Minumlah nak "

" Tidak usah repot repot ahjumma "

" Maaf hyung kami tidak punya apa apa "

" Hey memangnya aku kesini untuk meminta makanan " Ujar Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya

Semua orang di situ tersenyum mendengar perkataan Luhan .

" Ibu ! Temanku kesini ingin melihat ibu dan kebetulan dia adalah seorang dokter di rumah sakit international di seoul " wajah pucat ibu Sehun terkejut mendengar perkataan anak nya

" Apakah benar ? anda seorang dokter ?"

" Benar . Saya seorang dokter specialis penyakit Dalam dan Saya kesini suka rela untuk melihat ahjumma Saya tidak akan meminta pada kalian untuk membayar saya , saya hanya ingin membantu sekalian menengok anda " Jelas Luhan terseyum tulus

" YA Tuhan Terimakasih nak " Ucap ibu Sehun langsung memeluk tubuh Luhan

Sehun tersenyum sambil menatap wajah Luhan dia berpikir ternyata masih ada di dunia ini orang yg baik pada keluarganya.

Sementara Air mata Luhan hampir menetes sejak tadi dia merasakan kesedihan yg luar bisa dalam hidupnya saat menginjakkan ketempat ini kesedihan nya semakin menjadi saat melihat wajah ibu Sehun

Ibu Sehun melepaskan pelukannya .

" ahjuma bisa tidur sebentar "

" Kita Ke tempat tidur saja hyung "

" Ah itu lebih bagus "

Sehun memapah tubuh sang ibu ke tempat tidur dan langsung menidurkannya sementara Luhan di belakangnya

Luhan langsung mendekat dan segera memeriksa tubuh ibu Sehun .

" Ahjumma apa anda sering terkena demam ? "

" Dia tiap malam terkena demam hyung " jawab Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Luhan

" Dia sering mimisan dan muntah juga "

" Apa kau melihat warna cairan muntahnya ? "

" Hmm Seperti Hijau "

Tubuh Luhan menegang dan tiba -tiba berkeringat dia 1 tahun yg lalu pun mendapati pasien dengan tanda tanda seperti ini

Dia takut akan sesuatu yg menyerang tubuh sang ibu Sehun .

" Tidak mungkin kanker darah ? Tidak ! tidak ini tidak mungkin ! " Gusar Luhan dalam hati

 **TBC !**

Hallo semua aku balik bawa Cerita baru dan kemungkinan ini cerita pendek mungkin hanya sampai 3 Chap jika tidak ada perubahan .

Apakah ada yg minat baca lagi ?

10 orang atau lebih yg bilang next aku akan next tapi kalau gx ada mau aku hapus

Cast akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita

Di tunggu responnya :)

 **\- Terimakasih -**


	2. Kau Kekasihku Bukan Saudaraku

" Hyung kau baik baik saja "

" Sehun-ssi bisa kita berbicara hanya berdua "

" Baiklah "

" Eomma aku kedepan dulu sebentar kau tiduran saja di sini arra "

Sang ibu pun mengangguk ..

Sehun langsung membawa Luhan ke halaman belakang rumahnya .

" Ada apa Hyung apakah ada hal buruk tentang ibuku ? "

" S-sehun ah ibu mu harus mendapat perawatan serius di rumah sakit "

" Apakah penyakit ibuku parah hyung ? "

Luhan terdiam tak berani menatap sehun ..

" Hyung , Jawab Aku Hyungg " gumam sehun menarik kerah baju luhan

Luhan memejamkan matanya sesaat ..

" Ibumu terkena Kanker Darah Sehun-ssi" Mata Sehun membulat terkejut

" Dan kemungkinan sudah memasuki stadium akhir "

Tubuh Sehun tiba - tiba melemas terduduk di lantai yg kotor matanya tiba - tiba memanas air matanya keluar .

" Hyung kau bercanda bukan ? " Ucap Sehun menatap tubuh berdiri Luhan

Luhan pun berjongkok dan memandang Sehun .

" Apakah Wajahku terlihat bercanda ? "

Sehun menatap wajah Luhan dan dia tidak menemukan letak kebohongan apapun di wajahnya

" Lalu aku harus bagaimana Hyung ? "

" Ibumu kemungkinan bisa bertahan selama 6 bulan jika mendapat perawatan di rumah sakit tapi jika dia hanya mendapat perawatan di rumah tanpa obat medis apapun kemungkinan umurnya tidak akan lama bertahan "

" Berapa lama ? "

" Apa maksud mu ? "

" Berapa lama dia bisa bertahan jika dia tidak mendapat perawatan medis ? "

" 1 minggu "

" APA ? " Tubuh Sehun kembali menegang

" Sel - sel kanker sudah menyerang hampir ke semua tubuh nya aku bisa melihat dari warna kulit sangat berbeda dan jika kau perhatikan mata ibu mu berwarna berbeda "

" Jika aku membawanya ke rumah sakit dia akan mendapat perawatan seperti apa hyung ? "

" Kemoterapi , tapi mungkin ini akan menimbukan efek samping berupa rambut rontok dan Muntah muntah "

Tiba - tiba Kepala Sehun terasa ingin meledak dia merasa bimbang di lain hati dia ingin melihat ibu nya untuk waktu yg lama tapi dilain hati dia bingung akan biaya rumah sakit jika dia membawa ibunya ke tempat serbah putih itu .

" Hyung berapa biaya

pengobatan ibuku ? "

" Kemungkinan itu mencapai jutaan won Sehun-ssi "

" YA Tuhan Hikss dari mana aku mempunyai uang sebanyak itu "

Luhan merasa kasian dengan nasib Sehun dia memeluk tubuh rapuh sehun dan menenangkan nya .

Cukup lama Luhan menemani Sehun dia menatap jam tangan nya dan ternyata sudah pukul 2 siang , dia menatap Sehun yg tertidur di pundaknya wajah pria itu sangat damai sekali sampai Luhan tak tega untuk membangunkannya .

mereka masih diam di belakang Rumah sang supir taksi itu , Tangan Luhan merangkul tubuh Sehun menyalurkan sejuta ketenangan untuk pria itu .

Luhan sedang memikirkan sesuatu untuk bisa membantu Ibu Sehun mata Luhan tampak Lurus ke depan pikirannya entah kemana .

Namun tiba - tiba ..

 _ **HUEKK HUEKK**_

Terdengar suara orang memuntahkan sesuatu dari kamar Mandi dan itu membuat Luhan tersadar dan cepat cepat membangunkan Sehun.

" Sehun-ssi ! Sehun-ssi bangunlah ! ibumu muntah " Sehun pria itu langsung membuka matanya dan mereka langsung masuk ke dalam rumah .

" EOMMA ! "

Namun saat Sehun sampai di kamar mandi dia menemukan tubuh sang ibu sudah tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di ubin kamar mandi

" BUKA MATAMU EOMMA "

" HYUNG ! HYUNG TOLONG

AKU HYUNGG "

Luhan yg sedang minum di ruang tamu mendengar teriakan Sehun langsung berlari ke kamar mandi .

" Ada Apa Ini ? "

" Aku tidak tahu Hyung Tolong _Hiks_ "

Luhan segera memeriksa tubuh ibu sehun matanya tiba - tiba terhenti pada kerah baju ibu Sehun di sana terlihat ada ceceran darah segar .

" Sehun-ssi kita Harus membawanya ke rumah sakit ayo Cepat "

Sehun menurut dan langsung menggendong Tubuh ibunya Mereka berlari dengan Sehun yg menggendong tubuh sang ibu sampai gang tempat dia memarkirkan Mobil taksinya.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai Luhan langsung membantu membukakan pintu mobil taksi itu dan masuk kedalamnya .

Akhirnya mobil itu menyala dan pergi meninggalkan rumah sang supir taksi

Sehun mengemudi kan taksinya dengan kecepatan di atas rata rata perasaan nya sangat resah sekali

Luhan yg melihat keadaan Sehun dari bangku belakang langsung memegang pundak pria itu .

" Tenangkan dirimu aku yakin dia tidak apa - apa "

Bagiakan sihir perkataan Luhan itu membuat perasaan Sehun menjadi tenang dengan tiba - tiba .

" Gomawo " Bisik Sehun pelan tersenyum tanpa Luhan tau

 **~ OooO ~**

10 menit kemudian mereka sampai di rumah sakit Luhan bekerja dan taksi itu berhenti tepat di depan ruangan IGD , Sehun dan Luhan langsung turun

Sehun kembali menggedong tubuh sang ibu , Sementara Luhan langsung melangkah ke dalam diikuti oleh Sehun .

" Oh Dr. Lu sedang Apa kau disini ? " Tanya seorang perawat

" Kemana Dr. Kim ? "

" Oh hai Hyung kau kembali ke sini ?" Ujar Pria berjas putih yg baru saja muncul

" SEHUN-ssi tidurkan di sebelah sini"

Tubuh sang ibu dia tidurkan di ranjang ruangan itu .

" YAA ! KIM JONGIN KENAPA KAU DIAM KAU INGIN KU TENDANG LAGI HAH ? KAU TAK LIHAT ADA PASIEN " Teriak Luhan

Pria berjas putih bernama Kim jongin/kai itu pun langsung berlari mendekati pasien .

" Ada apa dengan Ahjuma ini hyung ?"

" Dia muntah-muntah dan mengeluarkan darah ambil sempel darah , pasang kan infus dan CT scan PALLI " Ucap Luhan memberi tahu kai

" YA ! Kalian dengar cepat lakukan " perintah Kai

Para suster pun langsung bekerja ibu Sehun di bawa ke sebuah ruangan bernama ICU di IGD itu .

Luhan memerintah Kai untuk memeriksa seluruh tubuh wanita itu sementara Sehun duduk menunggu di kursi khusus wali pasien di dekat pintu masuk.

Tak lama Luhan pun keluar dari ruangan itu dia mendekati Sehun dan menyodorkan Sehun sekaleng minuman .

" H-hyung bagaimana dengan Ibuku ? " Ucap pria itu berdiri

" Jangan Khawatir dia baik baik saja minumlah " Pria itu pun menerima minuman dari Luhan dan langsung membukanya dan meminumnya

" Kenapa kau di sini hyung bukankah kau harusnya ada di dalam ?"

" Aku sedang tidak bertugas Sehun-ssi yg menangani Ibumu Teman Ku "

" Ah begitu "

Tak lama keluarlah Kai dari dalam ruangan itu dia langsung mendekati Luhan dan Sehun berada , sadar dengan kedatangan kai Luhan dan Sehun lalu berdiri .

" Bagaimana dengan ibu ku ? "

" Dia baik - baik saja dan tapi dia harus menerima perawatan lebih lama karena sel kanker sudah menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya kemungkinan kami akan melakukan pengobatan kemoterapi

pada pasien"

Tubuh sehun melemas Luhan dengan sigap menyangga tubuh Sehun agar tidak terjatuh . Kai yg melihat adegan itu mengernyit dia merasa ada yg aneh sikap Luhan pada pria itu.

" Khamsahamnida " Ucap Sehun membungkuk

Kai tersenyum membalasnya .

" Ah ya sebelum kami memulai kemoterapi kami harap anda mengurus adminitrasi nya terlebih dulu "

" A-h i-t -- "

" ARRASO ! Aku akan mengurusnya sekarang kau bisakah pergi " ujar Luhan mendorong kai menjauhi Sehun

" H-hyung kau mengusirku ? "

" Benar ! sana pergi "

" Tapi hyung siapa dia katakan padaku ? "

" _**Aishh !**_ kau slalu ingin tahu kim jongin "

" Beritahu aku hyung lalu aku akan pergi "

Luhan menghela nafasnya ..

" Hanya Seorang **Teman** Arra ! Pergi sekarang sana sana "

Setelah mendengar penuturan Luhan Kai pun pergi ,

Sementara Luhan kembali ke tempat Sehun berada .

" YA ! Kenapa kau melamun ? " duduk di sebelah sang supir taksi itu

" Aku bingung dengan biaya rumah sakit "

" YA ! Tenang saja aku akan

membantu-mu " Sehun berbalik memandang Wajah Luhan

" Apa maksudmu hyung ? "

" Tadi selama aku di dalam aku mengobrol dengan teman - teman ku jika aku mempunyai jatah pengobatan gratis untuk keluarga ku tapi karena aku hanya hidup sendiri dan tidak memerlukan itu aku akan menggunakan nya untuk ibumu aku akan menganggapnya Ibuku dan kau adikku "

" T-api H-hyu- " Luhan membekap mulut sehun dengan tangannya

" Aku ikhlas membantumu dan Aku akan memanggilmu Sehun ah bukan

Sehun-ssi " Jelas luhan menatap wajah Sehun sangat dekat

 **DEG DEG DEG**

Entah kenapa jantung Sehun

tiba - tiba mengalami masalah saat Luhan menatapnya dengan jarak yg sangat dekat bahkan Sehun bisa merasakan nafas sang dokter tersebut .

 **1 Detik**

 **2 Detik**

 **3 Detik**

Luhan melepaskan tangannya pada mulut Sehun , lalu dia berdiri sementara Sehun bengong sambil menatap wajah Luhan ke atas .

" Kenapa ? Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku ? "

Sehun menggeleng membalasnya ..

" Baiklah kajja kita pergi ke dalam untuk melihat Ahjuma "

Sehun tersenyum dan mengangguk mereka pun berjalan menuju kedalam dengan Tangan Luhan merangkul tubuh Sehun .

Ku rasa kau mulai menyukainya Sehun .

 **~ OooO ~**

Sudah 3 Hari Ibu Sehun di rawat di rumah sakit Luhan bekerja kini dia sudah di pindahkan ke ruangan

Sehun namja itu setia menemani ,

sang ibu dia sangat berhutang budi pada Luhan mungkin suatu hari dia akan membalas perbuatan baik Luhan padanya Berkatnya ibunya bisa merasakan perawatan rumah sakit .

Tentang dia dan sang dokter sudah semakin akrab jika sang dokter selesai bekerja dia akan bergantian menjaga ibu Sehun , Sementara Sehun pergi bekerja menyetir taksinya .

" Sehun-Ahh ? " Panggil seseorang baru saja datang

" Ah Hyung kau kesini ? Bukan kah kau sedang bertugas ? "

" Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaan ahjuma "

" Dia baik baik saja hyung dia baru saja menjalani kemoterapi langsung tertidur " Jawab Sehun tersenyum tangannya tampak sedang mengupas apel

" Ah syukurlah dia memang harus banyak beristirahat " Dia tampak memperbaiki infusan ibu Sehun

" Kau Mau Apel ini ? " Pria berjas putih itu pun mengangguk manja dan mendekati Sehun mulutnya tampak terbuka menyuruh Sehun untuk menyuapinya

" Aaaaaaaa ... "

" Oh ya hyung sebenarnya ada yg ingin ku tanyakan "

" Thanyakan saja "

" A-ku belum tau namamu dari pertama kita bertemu " Ucap Sehun menggaruk belakang kepalanya yg tidak gatal

" Ah ya aku lupa Hahaha baiklah aku akan memperkenalkan diriku "

" Namaku Oh Luhan kau bisa panggil aku Luhan umur ku 29 tahun salam kenal Sehun ah " Ucap Luhan menyodorkan tangannya pada Sehun

 _" Margaku dengannya sama ? benar - benar sebuah kebetulan " Gumam pria albino itu dalam hati nya_

Hingga akhirnya mereka berjabat tangan di iringi senyuman masing - masing

Saat mereka berjabat tangan tiba - tiba pintu terbuka.

" Aww maaf aku menggagu kalian " Ujar seseorang yg baru datang dan kembali menutup pintu

Tapi ...

" YAAA ! SONG HE JUN MASUKLAH " mendengar teriakan itu orang di teriaki oleh Luhan pun kembali masuk dan mendekati Luhan

" Ada apa ? "

" Dr.Kim ingin berbicara denganmu "

" Baiklah dimana dia ?"

" Di ruangannya "

" Kau tidak akan cepat - cepat pergi ?"

" A- ah A-aku akan pergi Sunbae hehe "

Wanita berjas dokter itu pun akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan .

" Aku harus pergi jika ada sesuatu tekan tombol dekat infusan itu "

" Baik hyung "

Akhirnya Luhan benar benar pergi meninggalkan Sehun di ruangan itu menjaga ibunya sendirian .

Luhan berjalan menuju ruangan dr.kim sesuai perkataan dokter wanita tadi , saat di jalan dia tiba tiba dia melihat siluet seorang wanita tua Luhan menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang wanita itu .

" Apakah itu ibu panti oh hyu sung ? "

Penasaran Luhan pun mendekatinya dan memanggilnya

" Chogio ? " Wanita itu berbalik menatap Luhan

" Apakah anda bernama Oh hyu sung ? " Wanita itu terkejut

" Iya benar , maaf siapa dokter ini ? " Wajah Luhan berbinar

" AKU OH LUHAN AHJUMA ANAK PANTI YG DULU KAU SAYANGI " Mata wanita itu membulat dan menatap takjub pada Luhan

" YA Tuhan ! Nak kau sudah besar sekarang " Ujar nya memeluk tubuh Luhan

 **~ OooO ~**

Kini mereka tengah duduk di kantin rumah sakit Luhan tampak senang bertemu dengan orang yg menjaga nya dulu hingga menjadi Luhan seperti sekarang .

" Kau sekarang menjadi Dokter Nak ahjuma bangga padamu " Luhan menggagguk senang

" Ya Setelah aku lulus dari senior high school aku mendapat sebuah beasiswa di universitas kedokteran di seoul karena slalu berada ditingkat 1 di sekolah lalu aku mengambil jurusan specialis penyakit dalam di kampus ku "

" Hebat sekali ahjuma sangat bangga ! kau memang mewarisi otak yg pintar sama seperti ibumu nak " Tiba - tiba Luhan mengernyit

" Ibu ? Memang aku mempunyai ibu ? "

Wanita itu menghela nafas dan berpikir ini lah saat yg tepat untuk menjelaskan apa yg sebenarnya terjadi .

" Ya kau memang mempunyai orang tua "

" A-ahjumaa .."

" Dulu waktu kau berumur 9 bulan ibumu menyerahkan dirimu padaku karena dulu perekonomian keluarga tidak mencukupi sementara ayahmu sakit sakitan , ibumu banting tulang untuk mencari uang untuk menyembuhkan ayahmu tapi aku mendengar ayahmu meninggal karena bunuh diri overdosis obat "

Mendengar ucapan perempuan tua itu Luhan jadi teringat perkataan Sehun waktu di lift apartemennya dulu .

" Ayahku sudah meninggal sewaktu aku berumur 5 tahun karena overdosis obat obattan "

" Dan 1 hal yg kau harus tau Luhan kau mempunyai seorang adik laki laki "

Luhan terdiam beberapa saat pikirannya melayang layang pada pria yg dia tolong kemarin .

 _" Tidak ! itu tidak mungkin " Bisiknya dalam hati_

" Luhan ? Luhan ? Kau baik baik saja ?" Luhan kembali tersadar

" A-ah ne maaf "

" Aku tau kau pasti terkejut maaf aku baru memberi tahumu sekarang aku takut kau akan menyangka jika ibumu membuangmu tapi faktanya dia tidak membuangmu Luhan dia sebenarnya menitipkan mu terlebih aku adalah kakanya dan aku mempunyai sebuah panti asuhan "

" Tidak ! aku mengerti , lalu apakah anda tahu dimana tinggal ibuku ? "

" Aku mendengar dari suami ku jika ibumu tinggal di belakang Apartement gangnam dia tinggal berdua dengan anaknya di sebuah rumah kecil " Dia mulai mengerti

" Apakah anaknya bernama Oh sehun ? " Wanita itu terkejut

" D-dari mana k-kau tau ? " Luhan tersenyum miris jadi orang yg dia tolong selama ini adalah adik dan ibunya

" Sebenernya aku bertemu dengan nya tak sengaja beberapa hari yg lalu kami berteman dan aku membantu ibunya membiayai rumah sakit karena ibunya terkena kanker darah tapi aku tak tau jika dia adalah adikku dan ibunya adalah

ibuku " Luhan menundukan matanya

" Maksudmu adikku Oh hyunjung terkena kanker darah ? " Luhan mengangguk

" Dan saat ini sudah stadium 4 " Wanita itu langsung mendekati luhan dan memengang pundaknya

" Dimana dia sekarang nak ? "

" Dia ada di rumah sakit ini "

" Ayo kita kunjungi ibumu luhan "

" Baiklah ayo "

Luhan menyetujui perkataan wanita itu untuk bertemu ibu dan adiknya yg ternyata ibunya Sehun

Mereka berjalan menuju lantai 5 dalam perjalanan luhan mengetik pesan pada Kai jika dia akan menemuinya nanti

 _ **To : Kimjong**_

 _Aku akan ke ruanganmu nanti sekarang aku sibuk ._

 **Send**

 **~ OooO ~**

Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan pintu , Luhan membuka pintu itu di sana masih terlihat Sehun yg sedang menonton tayangan televisi bersama sang ibu

" Hyung kau kembali ? " Seru nya tapi Sehun mengernyit melihat wanita tua di belakang Luhan

Sementara sang ibu Sehun terkejut melihat orang yg baru saja datang bersama Luhan .

" HYUNG JUNG AH "

" E-EONNI ! EONNI ! " Wanita tua yg bersama Luhan berlari memeluk ibu Sehun

" KAU KENAPA TAK BILANG PADAKU JIKA KAU SAKIT HIKSSS "

" MAAFKAN AKU EONNI , AKU HANYA TAK INGIN MEREPOTKANMU UNTUK KEDUA KALINYA HIKSS "

Sehun menatap Luhan bingung dengan apa yg terjadi sekarang .

Luhan pun menyuruh sehun keluar supaya memberi waktu untuk kedua wanita itu .

Di sini lah Mereka berdua berada di ruangan pribadi Luhan

Luhan pria itu beberapa menit yg lalu sudah menjelaskan kepada Sehun yg sebenarnya terjadi .

Sehun hampir tak mempercayainya terlalu banyak kejutan yg Tuhan berikan kepadanya saat ini

Sehun tidak marah tapi ini benar benar sulit untuk di percayai Dirinya Dan Luhan adalah Saudara kandung dan ibu Sehun adalah ibu Luhan .

" Kau masih tidak mempercayainya ?"

" JIKA BEGITU KAU TAK USAH MEMPERCAYAINYA SELAMANYA "

" Bukan begitu Hyung aku hanya masih terkejut dan sulit mempercayainya " Luhan pria itu mendekat kearah tempat duduk Sehun

" Kau pikir hanya kau yg sulit mempercayainya ? Aku sendiri Tidak menyangka ibuku menitipkan aku pada orang lain sampai dia melupakan aku

aku di besarkan oleh orang lain bahkan orang yg merawatku sekaligus tidak menganggap ku anaknya kau pikir ini gampang untuk di terima ? "

Sehun menutup matanya kepalanya tiba tiba berdenyut sakit , Luhan benar disini lah dia yg benar benar tersakiti .

Tapi Sehun sulit untuk menerima Luhan sebagai kaka kandung nya

" KAU TAK PERLU MEMPERCAYAINYA DAN ANGGAP SAJA AKU ORANG LAIN " Ucap Luhan marah terduduk di bangku meja kerja nya dia memutar kursinya mengahadap dinding

Sehun menatap punggung Pria berjas dokter itu lalu diam - diam mendekati nya dia memeluk Luhan dari belakang itu membuat Luhan terkejut bukan main .

" Aku hanya tidak percaya kau kaka kandungku dan aku tidak terima kau menjadi kaka kandungku karena yg aku inginkan kau menjadi Kekasihku

Oh Luhan " Bisik Sehun di telinga Luhan

 **DEGG**

" A-apa M-maksudmu ? " Tiba tiba Sehun memutar Kursi yg Luhan duduki menjadi kearah nya kini mereka bertatap tatapan dalam jarak dekat bahkan hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan

Sehun memegang wajah Luhan dengan kedua tangannya dan tersenyum .

" Saranghae Oh Luhan "

 **CUP**

Sehun Mencium bibirnya tiba - tiba Luhan pria berjas dokter itu terkejut bukan main mata rusa nya tampak membulat

Pria yg baru saja di cap menjadi adik kandung nya baru saja mengungkapkan perasaan nya padanya

 **YA TUHAN !** Apakah ini benar benar normal ? Terlebih kita sama sama

laki - laki !

Tak ada balasan Sehun pun menjauhkan bibirnya lagi .

" M-maaf Lupakan soal perkataanku

tadi " Ucapnya bersiap akan pergi tapi Luhan lebih dulu menarik tangannya hingga dia terduduk di pangkuan kaka nya itu

" Nado Saranghae oh Sehun " Bisik Luhan di wajah Sehun

 **CUP**

Luhan kembali menyatukan bibir mereka kini dia berani mengemutnya bibir Sehun

Sehun ?

Pria itu tersenyum mendengar perkataan Luhan dan langsung membalas ciuman Luhan .

Pria berjas dokter itu mengalungkan kedua tangan nya pada Sehun Pria di pangkuannya itu mencium , menjilati bibir Luhan bahkan sampai menggigit bibir Luhan

 _" Aaaahhhhhhh "_

Dari bibir Sehun pindah menuju leher mulus Luhan mewarnai leher itu dengan bekas gigitan nya

 _" hhhsshhhh geli ahhhh "_ erang sang dokter

Tangan Sehun sudah merayap kemana mana sementara tangan Luhan masih setia melingkar di leher Sehun , namun saat Sehun akan melepas pengait celana Luhan tiba tiba di cegah oleh Luhan .

 _" hhhsssstthh Andwaee jangan dishinihh "_

Sehun tiba - tiba berhenti dan menatap Luhan .

" Wae ? "

" Ini tempat kerja ku aku takut orang lain melihat kita "

" Lalu ? "

" Cari Tempat Lain "

" Apakah kau menyuruhku

menahannya ? "

" i-tt-u

 **DRETT DRETT**

Sebuah benda bergetar di kantung jas dokternya menampilkan nama .

" Dr. Song " Luhan pun langsung menjawab panggilan dari benda itu Sementara posisi Sehun masih setia di pangkuannya sambil memainkan kerah baju kemeja Luhan sementara sang empu menjawab telephone

" Ada Apa ? "

" SUNBAE KAU DIMANA ? "

" Aku ada di ruangan ku Ada apa ? "

" PASIEN OH HYU JUNG DIA TIBA TIBA MENGALAMI SERANGAN JANTUNG " Mata Luhan tiba tiba membulat dan menatap Sehun

" Ada apa ? " tanya Sehun mengernyit

" Baiklah aku akan segera kesana di sana ada siapa ? "

" Dr . Kim "

" Baik aku segera kesana "

 **PIPP**

" Ada apa Hyung ? "

" Ibu tiba - tiba mengalami SERANGAN JANTUNG " Lantas Luhan pun menyuruh Sehun untuk berdiri sementara adik nya itu tampak Terkejut

Tanpa membalas perkataan Luhan Sehun langsung pergi berlari menuju ruangan rawat sang ibu di belakang Luhan mengikutinya .

Saat mereka berdua sampai dan Sehun membuka pintu semua orang disana terdiam , termasuk ibu panti yg merawat Luhan disana dia tampak menangis terisak

Luhan dan Sehun melihat tubuh ibu mereka sudah tidak bergerak dan alat medis yg merekat pun sudah di buka

Kai sang dokter yg menangani Ibu Sehun tampak menunduk .

" EOMMA BANGUN EOMMA HIKSS EOMMA ADWAEE BUKA MATAMU KUMOHON " Teriak Sehun terisak

Luhan yg masih di depan pintu menyaksikan itu langsung pergi mendekati Kai Memegang kerah sang dokter itu

" KATAKAN APA YG TERJADI HAH ? "

" H-hyung Ma-afkan kami pasien telah meninggal 2 menit yg lalu "

Luhan melepaskan pegangan tangannya di kerah Kai dan langsung pergi menuju tubuh sang ibu dia menaiki tubuh ibunya dan menaru tangannya pada dada sang ibu lalu memompanya .

 **hana**

 **dul**

 **sittt**

" KUMOHON BUKA MATAMU KAU BELUM SEMPAT MEMINTA MAAF PADAKU HIKSS "

" JEBALL HIKSS ! BUKA MATAMU

HIKSS "

Tapi tak ada respon dari pasien matanya tetap menutup Luhan pun menyerah dan hingga akhirnya dia harus merelakan kepergian orang yg paling ingin dia temui di hidupnya .

 **~ OooO ~**

 _ **" Ada apa dengan ibuku saat aku dan sehun pergi ? Tanya Luhan pada wanita tua di depannya**_

 _ **" Saat kau keluar bersama sehun ada 10 menit dia merasa sesak nafas aku langsung memanggil dokter keluar tapi saat aku dan dokter sampai , tubuhnya sudah tak bernyawa dokter masih tetap mencoba mengembalikan denyut jantungnya tapi ternyata itu**_ _ **tak berhasil "**_ _**Pria bermata rusa itu memejamkan matanya**_

 _ **" Bukannya kau bisa memencet bel ? kenapa harus pergi meninggalkannya ! " nadanya tampak kesal**_

 _ **" Tak ada yg datang aku sudah memencet 5 kali tak ada orang yg kunjung datang "**_

Bayangan penjelasan sang ibu panti itu masih teringat di kepala Luhan.

1 jam berlalu jenazah sang ibu luhan dan sehun sudah di bawa oleh pihak keluarga menuju rumah kaka ibunya yaitu ibu panti yg merawat Luhan .

Luhan tidak bisa pergi karena dia masih bertugas sampai malam ini Disini lah dia menyendiri di sebuah lorong di bangsal rumah sakit itu sambil mengingat perkataan Sang ibu panti itu .

Sampai dia tidak sadar seseorang sudah duduk di sebelah nya .

" Kau memikirkan sesuatu hyung ? " Luhan tersadar dan hanya melihat kearah orang itu

" Hmm "

" Maaf "

Luhan mengernyit menatap wajah pria di samping nya .

" Untuk ? "

" Aku tidak tau jika orang yg kau bantu kemarin itu adalah keluarga mu dan aku tidak bisa menyelamatkannya "

" Gwaenchanna . Dalam hidup ini kita tidak bisa mengalahkan kehendak Tuhan " Ucapnya tersenyum memandang pria di sampingnya

" Kau mengatakan pada kami jika kau seorang yatim piatu jadi aku tidak tau "

" Aku pun baru mengetahuinnya hari ini setelah ibu di panti asuhanku menjelaskan padaku tapi baru aku menatapnya sebagai ibu ku beberapa menit kemudian dia sudah pergi meninggalkan aku "

Kai memandang Luhan iba , dia pun merangkul pria itu

" Aku tau kau pria yg kuat hyung kau bisa melewatinya terbukti kau sekarang bisa sukses menjadi dokter tanpa ada kasih sayang orang tua di hidupmu , Sebenarnya aku bangga padamu hyung kau bisa melewati ini dengan mudah jika aku jadi kau aku tidak bisa melakukannya jadi tetaplah semangatt hmm "

Luhan menatap wajah temannya itu dan dia tersenyum ..

" Gomawo Kai " Gumamnya tersenyum

 **~ OooO ~**

 **2 Minggu Kemudian**

Dua minggu setelah kejadian meninggalnya ibu Luhan dan Sehun mereka kembali ke rumah masing masing , Luhan sudah mengajak Sehun untuk tinggal di apartemennya tapi pria albino itu belum siap untuk meninggalkan rumah karena masih teringat dengat sosok sang ibu sementara Luhan dia sibuk bekerja dan bekerja hingga sampai 1 hari dia tidak pulang ke rumahnya hanya untuk menghilangkan semua pristiwa kemarin

Namun Hari ini Sehun yg berprofesi sebagai supir taksi itu sedang membereska barang barang nya dia sudah berniat akan pindah menuju rumah Luhan sementara Rumah nya yg kecil ini akan dia sewakan kepada orang lain .

 **PLUK**

Tiba - Tiba saja saat Sehun mengambil baju di lemari nya sesuatu terjatuh dari dalam lemari itu

" Apa Ini "

Sehun mengernyit heran dengan botol itu dia lihat ternyata di dalam botol itu terdapat sesuatu seperti kertas lalu dia membuka botol itu

" Kertas apa ini "

Lalu dia membuka kertas itu dan melihat ada tulisan di dalamnya

 **Untuk Anakku sayang**

Sehun Ah ini ibu , ibu tak tau penyakit apa yg menyerang tubuh ibu ini . mungkin umur ibu tidak akan lama lagi ibu merasa sedih karena ibu tidak dapat melihatmu , mendengar keluh lelahmu ibu akan merindukanmu sayang .

semoga kita bisa bertemu di alam sana . ibu ingin memberi tahumu sebenarnya kau mempunyai kaka laki laki dia beda 7 tahun denganmu aku berharap suatu hari nanti kalian bisa bertemu .

jaga dirimu nak ibu menyayangimu

 **\- Salam Ibumu -**

Sehun tersenyum saat sudah membaca isi surat itu .

" Aku sudah tau dan bertemu dengannya butapi Mungkin kami terjebak dalam hubungan Cinta terlarang sekarang "

" Dan Aku juga mencintaimu eomma "

 **TBC !**

 _ **Terimakasih kepada :**_

@Tosccounstique

@Hunhan1

@Luhan204

@Guest

@Lsaber

 _ **Terimakasih komen dan sarannya :)**_


	3. Hati Yg Terbuka

Salju Turun Hari ini menghiasi jalanan kota Seoul mengakibatkan udara menjadi sangat dingin , Orang orang tampak menggunakan baju super tebal dan sarung tangan yg melindungi tangannya dari hawa dingin .

Waktu menunjukkan pukul _6 Petang_ Seorang pria berambut coklat tampak sedang membereskan barang- barang di meja kerjanya. Tiba - tiba seorang pria jangkung berjas dokter sama dengannya mendekati mejanya .

" Kau akan pulang Hyung ? "

" _Ah_ Kai kau disini ' _Hmm_ aku akan pulang sudah mau 2 malam aku tidak pulang ke rumah "

" Itu karena kau bekerja seakan besok hari kiamat hyung " gerutu Kai

Luhan terkikik di sela membereskan barang - barangnya mendengar gerutuan Juniornya itu , taklama dia pun selesai dan bersiap akan pergi .

" Aku akan ambil cuti besok sehari karena itulah aku bekerja ekstra kemarin " ucap Luhan menyender pada meja kerja nya tangan kanan pria itu memegang secangkir kopi lalu menyeruputnya

" Tempat ini akan kembali sepi tanpamu Hyung "

" Aku tidak akan pergi jauh kenapa kau berkata seperti itu seolah aku tak akan kembali lagi lusa _aishhh_ "

" Aku Hanya dekat dengan kau hyung "

" Bukankah Kau akhir - akhir ini dekat dengan dokter kyungsoo bagian bedah syaraf ?"

" Kami tak dekat seperti kau dan aku Hyung dan terlebih kita beda

departement " Luhan membuang cup kopinya pada tempat sampah dia mengambil tasnya Lalu menghadap pada Kai

" Kalau begitu Kau harus dekati dia " Bisik Luhan di telinga Kai

" Aku pergi " Kai memandang kepergian Luhan

" HYUNG KAU MEMBAWA JAS DOKTERMU " Teriak Kai pada Luhan

Luhan mendengar teriakkan kai memandang kebelakang ..

" AKU AKAN MENYUCI JAS INI " Balasnya berteriak

Dan pada akhirnya Siluet Luhan tidak terlihat , Kai pria itu pun pergi menuju IGD karena dia tiba - tiba mendapat pesan dari teman temannya di IGD .

 **OoooO**

Saat sampai di lobi rumah sakit Luhan melihat ke arah parkiran ternyata hari ini jalanan dan pepohonan bersalju .

" _Eoh_ sudah turun salju " Gumamnya

Pria berparas tampan dan cantik itu pun pergi menuju parkiran mobil karena hari kemarin dia membawa Mobil nya tapi saat sedang malas membawa mobil dia akan menggunakan jasa taksi .

 _ **PIP**_

Pintu mobil di bukanya lalu dia masuk pada mobilnya , tak lama mobil itu pun pergi meninggalkan kawasan rumah sakit .

" Bagaimana Kabar Sehun sekarang semenjak 2 minggu lalu aku belum bertemu dengannya lagi apa aku menghubunginya ?"

" _Aishh !_ Aku lupa dia tidak mempunyai

Hp " Gerutunya

Tiba - tiba mata rusanya tak sengaja melihat kearah pada toko Handphone

" Kurasa aku ingin membeli handphone lagi " Gumamnya tersenyum menghentikan mobilnya di depan toko itu dan berjalan masuk kedalam toko itu

Saat dia tiba di dalam Luhan di sambut alunan Lagu dari speaker toko itu keadaan di toko itu tidak terlalu ramai dan tidak terlalu sepi juga.

" Ada yg bisa saya bantu tuan ? " Ucap seorang wanita mendekati Luhan

" _Ah_ ya aku ingin membeli handphone "

" Silahkan duduklah Tuan dan pilih handphone yg anda suka disini ada beberapa model terbaru " Ucap wanita itu menunjukan beberapa handphone pada Luhan di dalam etalase kaca

Mata pria itu menatap benda persegi itu

1 persatu untuk memilih yg pas .

" Anda seorang Dokter ? " Tanya wanita itu pada Luhan saat melihat jas yg di pakai Luhan

" _A-ah_ ya saya seorang dokter " Jawab Luhan Sopan

 _Wanita itu tersenyum membalas jawaban Luhan_

Lalu Luhan melihat beberapa model handphone lagi matanya tiba - tiba terhenti melihat handphone berwarna Biru tua

" Bungkuskan aku yg ini " Ucapnya

" Baiklah tunggu sebentar "

 **OoooO**

10 menit kemudian Luhan kembali menyetir mobilnya dengan membawa bungkusan _Paperbag_ di bangku penumpang sebelahnya

Waktu terus berjalan akhirnya dia pun sampai di apartemennya , setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi khusus dia lalu menaiki lift menuju lantai atas .

 _ **TING**_

Pintu lift terbuka Luhan berjalan keluar dari pintu lift dengan menggendong tas di punggungnya dan tangan kanannya membawa paperbag yg berisi handphone baru untuk dia berikan pada Sehun Besok pagi , karena rencananya besok dia akan pergi ke rumah ibu nya untuk mengunjungi sehun .

Tiba - Tiba matanya Luhan mengernyit aneh menatap seseorang yg terduduk memeluk lututnya di depan pintu masuk apartemen nya , lalu dia menambah kecepatan berjalannya

Saat dia tiba di depan orang itu dia bertanya pada orang itu .

" _C-cho-gio_ A-anda menghalangi jalan pintu masukku " Gumamnya

Tak lama orang itu terbangun dan menatap Luhan , Luhan terkejut ternyata orang itu adalah adiknya dia menatap tas besar di pinggir orang itu.

" _Huwahh_ Kau sudah pulang

Hyung " Ucap orang itu dengan nada Khas bangun tidur

" Kenapa kau terduduk seperti ini kenapa tidak masuk kau seperti Gembel saja ! " Gerutu Luhan

Sehun pria itu tersenyum lalu berdiri berjalan mendekati Luhan .

" Tapi aku tampan bukan ? " Bisiknya di telinga Luhan

 _ **DEG DEG DEG**_

Luhan menundukkan wajahnya karena tiba - tiba dia merasa bagian pipinya memanas mendengar ucupan Sehun Itu .

" M-Ming-gir " Gumamnya berjalan melewati Tubuh sehun

Lalu tangannya yg lentik memencet tombol sandi apartemennya sementara Sehun menyender menatap Luhan walapun pria itu menunduk dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada pakaian yg luhan pakai ternyata Luhan memakai Jas dokternya .

" Kau memakai jas doktermu sampai rumah ? "

" Itu karena cuaca dingin aku tidak membawa baju hangat kemarin! terlebih aku ingin menyucinya "

 _ **TING**_

" Masuklah " Gumamnya

Pintu apartemen terbuka Luhan masuk diikuti Sehun dari belakangnya membawa tas besar nya karena mulai hari ini sehun akan tinggal dengan Kaka nya itu .

 _ **BRUGH**_

pintu itu tertutup Luhan membuka jas dokternya dia berjalan menuju dapur lalu melemparnya ke dalam keranjang cucian

Dia berjalan menuju kulkasnya dan membawa sekaleng minuman dari kulkasnya lalu memberikan nya pada Sehun di Ruangan tamu .

" Minumlah "

" Gomawo " ucap sehun

" Berapa lama kau menungguku "

" _Hmm_ sekitar 5 Jam'an " Ucapnya santai

 _ **BRUURR**_

Luhan menyemburkan minumannya lalu menatap terkejut pada Sehun .

" MWO ! KAU MENUNGGUKU DARI PUKUL 1 SIANG ? "

" Wae ? Sepertinya kau terkejut sekali "

" YA ! KENAPA KAU TIDAK KE RUMAH SAKIT SAJA KENAPA KAU MENUNGGU DI SINI "

" Itu terlalu jauh hyung terlebih aku tidak punya ongkos untuk naik taksi "

" Kau bukankah masih menyetir taksi ? "

" Tidak ! Aku berhenti menjadi supir taksi "

" Wae ? "

" Aku ingin menjagamu "

" OH SEHUNNNNN "

" _HaHaHa !_ Oke - oke aku ingin mencari pekerjaan lain "

Luhan lalu berdiri dan mengambil _Paperbag_ itu dan memberikannya pada Sehun.

" Ini untukmu ! " Sehun menatap _paperbag_ itu di tangannya

" Apa ini ? "

" Bukalah ! " Suruh Luhan

Sehun lalu membuka bungkusan itu mata sipit nya tiba - tiba melotot pada isi bungkusan itu .

" _**HUWAA !**_ Handphone baru ini untuk siapa Hyung ? "

" Itu untukmu bodoh "

" JJINJA ? "

" Kau pikir aku membeli untuk diriku sendiri ? Bahkan aku mempunyai 2 " Gumamnya

" Gomawo Hyung " Ucap Sehun tersenyum menatap Luhan

Melihat senyuman adiknya tiba - tiba jantungnya berdetak lagi tak karuan membuat pria bermata rusa itu menjadi gugup .

" _Hmm_ " Balasnya

Luhan meminum - minumannya dengan kasar lalu dia pergi ke kamarnya meninggalkan sehun di ruangan itu . tampa dia sadar adiknya itu mengikutinya sampai kedalam kamarnya dan meninggalkan handphone barunya di ruangan tamu.

 _ **BRUGH**_

Pintu kamar Luhan Tertutup

Luhan membuka kancing kemeja nya saat dia akan membuka baju nya dan berbalik menghadap ranjang disana Sehun sudah duduk manis di atas tempat tidur nya menghadap ke arahnya

Mata Luhan melotot dia kembali menutup bajunya .

" _YA_! SEJAK KAPAN KAU DI SITU ? "

" Sejak kau menutup pintu dan membuka kancing bajumu mungkin "

" KELUARRRR DARI KAMARKU BRENGSEKK ! " Teriak Luhan

" _Hyung kau ken-- "_

" KELUARRRRR "

 _ **BUGH**_

Tiba- tiba Sehun memeluk tubuh Luhan dari depan .

" Aku merindukanmu ! Kenapa kau memarahiku " Bisik Sehun di sela pelukannya

Luhan memejamkan matanya dan menarik nafas untuk menstabilkan emosinya .

Setelah Sehun rasa kakanya itu tenang dia melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap wajah itu serius .

" Kau tak merindukanku _Hmm_ ? "

 _" Bagaimana aku bisa mengucapkan_

 _kata - kata itu jika kau mengucapkan_

 _kata - kata yg membuat pipiku terbakar_ " _Ucap Luhan dalam hati_

Tiba - Tiba Sehun mengangkat tubuh Luhan ala _Bride style_ lalu mendudukannya pada ranjangnya.

Luhan hanya diam memandang wajah Sehun , Tangan kekar Sehun membuka kembali kancing kemeja nya satu persatu hingga akhirnya terbuka semua , lalu dia membuka kemeja itu dan melemparnya.

Kini Luhan benar-benar toples

bagian bawah sehun tiba - tiba mengeras di bawah sana saat menatap tubuh toples Luhan

Jakun pria albino itu bergerak saat menatap tubuh polos kakanya , tubuh bersih tak terlihat bekas luka apapun dan 2 tonjolan berwarna pink itu begitu menggoda untuk di cicipi.

Pria albino itu memajukan bibirnya pada bibir Luhan .

" Kita saudara kandung Sehun-ah " Bisik Luhan hingga bibir Sehun berhenti tiba - tiba saat akan mencium bibir kakanya itu

" Aku tahu ! Tapi perasaanku padamu berbeda A-ku mencintaimu sebagai kekasihku bukan sebagai kakakku Luhan , aku menyukaimu sejak pandangan pertama kita bertemu aku harus bagaimana ? " ungkap Sehun di depan Wajah Luhan

Luhan menyentuh Wajah Sehun dia tersenyum memandangnya .

" Aku pun bingung dengan perasaanku di sisi lain aku menyayangimu sebagai adikku di samping lain aku mencintaimu sebagia seorang kekasih " Ucap Luhan

" Jika begitu kita hadapi semua dosa ini bersama _hmm_ ?"

" Jika kau mati maka aku pun akan mati "

" Kau janji ? "

Sehun mencium jidat Luhan dengan sayang

" Aku janji ! Sangat berjanji sayang "

" Jika begitu sentuh aku malam ini "

Bagaikan mendapat lampu Hijau Sehun langsung mencium bibir Luhan mengulumnya dan menggigit bibir kakanya .

" _Hmmmppphhhhh "_

 _ **BUGH**_

Luhan tertidur di ranjang dengan Sehun di atasnya yg masih mencium bibirnya dengan Rakus hingga akhirnya lidah Sehun turun menuju leher luhan dan menari nari di leher mulus saudaranya itu .

" _Sssshhhhhh " Luhan mendesis saat jari tangan Sehun menjepit nippelnya Gemas_

Mata Luhan menatap pada baju sehun yg masih dipakai , jari tanganya langsung membuka kancing baju sehun dan membukanya dia melemparnya asal lalu dia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher lelaki itu

mencium , menggigitnya hingga mengeluarkan bekas berwarna merah disana.

" _Ahhhhhh Hyunggssshh " Erang Sehun_

 _ **BUGHH**_

Tiba - tiba Luhan mengubah posisinya menjadi dia yg di atas sehun tangannya langsung lari menuju celana jeans pendek sehun dia membukanya dan melemparnya ke belakang .

Luhan menunduk memasukan penis sehun kedalam mulutnya .

 _ **Slurpp**_

 _ **Slurpp**_

" _" Ahhhhh Iyahhh therushh Sheperthi Ahhhh_ " _Racau Sehun_

Luhan terus terusan _Memblowjob_ benda itu hingga dia merasa benda itu membesar dan menyemburkan cairan berwarna putih didalam mulutnya

Sehun langsung menarik kepala Luhan dia mencium bibir pria itu dengan rakus

 _" Hmmmmppp shhshhhss_ "

 _" Hunnaahhh berhenthih " erang Luhan_

 _ **BUGH**_

Sehun melepaskan ciumannya dia mengubah posisinya hingga dia di atas luhan lagi , kini giliran dia melepas celana kerja kakanya melemparnya sembarangan hingga akhirnya kini mereka berdua telanjang bulat

Sehun tampak memandang milik Luhan ,tapi Luhan menutup miliknya dengan kedua tangannya .

" Kenapa di tutupi _Hmm_? "

" Kau malu ? "

" Baiklah aku tidak akan memegangnya " Ucap Sehun menyeringai

Dia langsung membalik tubuh Luhan dengan cepat dan menampar pantat kakanya itu .

 _ **PLAK**_

 _ **PLAK**_

" YAAA ! ITU SAKIT BODOH "

" Kau tak mengijinkan aku untuk melihat milikmu jadi aku ingin bermain dengan benda kenyal ini Sayang "

" BERHENTI BERMAIN MAIN DENGAN PANTATKU _OHHH SEHU-_ " Teriakan Luhan terpotong saat wajah pria albino itu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada pantat Luhan Dan menjilat bagian tengah hingga Hole pink milik Luhan

 _" Ahhhh sehunnhh_ "

 _" Hmmm "_

 _ **SLURP**_

 _ **SLURP**_

" _Hah Hah_ " Luhan terengah engah saat Sehun kembali menjauhkan wajahnya dari pantat Luhan kini luhan merasa bagian belakang anusnya sangat basah karena ulah Adik bejadnya itu .

" Menungging " Gumam Sehun

Luhan menurut dan kini dia menungging wajah sang dokter itu kini pasrah dia tahu sehun akan langsung ke permainan inti jadi dia hanya bisa menurut saja .

 _ **JLEBB**_

 _" Arghhhh - shhhhhh "_

 _" Kau sempittt sekhali hyunggghhh "_ "

Milik sehun pun sudah masuk kedalam hole milik luhan diapun mulai menggerakan maju mundur , sementara pria di bawah sehun menekan wajahnya pada bantal tampa sehun tahu ternyata dia menangis .

 _" Ini adalah yg pertama bagiku sakit sekali hikss " Gumam Luhan dalan hati_

 _" Ssssssshhhhh Ahhhh "_

 _" Bagaimana menyenangkan bukhan hyunhsssh " Racau Sehun_

 _" Ahhhhh ahhhh fastherr ahhhhh "_

Sehun nambah kecepatannya ..

 _" Aku inginn keluarhhhh "_

 _" Bersahmma sayanggghhh "_

 _ **Crtttttt Crtttttttt Crttttt**_

Sehun mengeluarkan bibitnya di dalam lubang milik luhan dan langsung mencabut miliknya .

 _ **Brugh**_

Hingga tubuh mereka tumbang ke sisi lain tempat tidur sehun kesebelah kanan luhan keselah kiri .

Sehun pria itu berguling mendekati Luhan dia menaikan selimbut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka .

Kini ruangan itu tampak mengeluarkan bau khas orang bercinta .

" Nyalakan Ac nya Hunna " Gumam Luhan dengan mata tertutup

Sehun menurut dia turun dari tempat tidur berjalan menuju pintu untuk mengambil remot ac yg tersimpan di sebelah kiri pintu .

 _ **TING**_

Udara tiba - tiba muncul dari benda berwarna putih di atas itu . Sehun kembali menaiki ranjang dan tidur di sebelah luhan .

" Mendekatlah .." Ucapnya pada Luhan

Luhan menurut dia mendekat kearah sehun pria yg berstatus sebagai adiknya itu langsung memeluk tubuh kakanya .

" Kau lelah ?"

Luhan mengangguk ..

" Besok kau akan bekerja ? "

" Tidak ! Aku mengambil Cuti sehari lusa aku kembali bekerja " jawab Luhan

" Baguslah besok kau bisa beristirahat sepertinya Lubangmu berdarah tadi aku lihat "

" Kau yg membuatnya seperti itu " Gerutu Luhan

" Baik - Baik Aku mengaku salah " ucap Sehun mengecup hidung Luhan

Luhan tersenyum menatap Sehun ..

" Hunna .."

" Hmmm ? " menatap Luhan

" Apakah sekarang kita sepasang kekasih ? "

" Tentu saja "

" Tapi kau tak pernah menembakku "

" Kau ingin ?"

Luhan mengangguk cemberut menatap sehun .

" Baiklah , Oh Luhan mau kau menjadi kekasihku ?"

" Tidak romantis " ucapnya cemberut membuang muka

Sehun cengo menatap Luhan akhirnya dia pun bangkit dari tidurnya , luhan yg melihat sehun bangkit dari tempat tidur dia pun mengikuti sehun

sehun terduduk menatap Luhan kini mereka bertatapan sehun mengambil tangan kanan Luhan lalu memegang nya dengan kedua tangannya .

" Mungkin aku bukan orang yg glamor dan pandai merangkai kata kata yg indah _Oh luhan mau kah kau menjadi kekasihku ? "_

Sederhana tapi menurut Luhan itu berkesan baginya biarkan dia bahagia saat ini walaupun panasnya Api neraka menunggunya kelak .

" Aku mau " Gumamnya tersenyum

" Benarkah ? " Luhan mengangguk membalasnya

" Gomawo "

Luhan mengangguk , sehun langsung memeluk tubuh luhan kini status mereka bukanlah hanya sekedar saudara Kandung tapi kini mereka sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih .

 **OoooO**

Hingga akhirnya mereka hidup bersama walapun status mereka di lingkungan sekitar hanya seorang saudara kandung , Luhan yg bekerja sebagai dokter

Sehun yg akhirnya menjadi pelayan di sebuah cafe dekat rumah sakit kekasihnya bekerja .

Hubungan terlarang mereka hanya mereka yg tau daan sepertinya akan ada 1 orang lagi yg mengetahui .

Tampak 2 orang laki laki berjas dokter sedang beristirahat di sebuah cafe di sebelah rumah sakit .

Pria yg berkulit coklat itu tampak membulat matanya dan mulutnya menganga sepertinya dia sedang terkejut .

" YAKKKK KAU SERIUSSS HYUNGGG ? "

" Wae ? Kau jijik padaku ? " ucap pria bermata rusa itu tampak santai

" TIDAK , TIDAK ! Aku hanya terkejut maksudku kau dan Sehun adikmu sepasang kekasih YA TUHAN TOLONG GETOK KEPALAKU "

 _ **PLUKKK**_

" HYUNGGGG APPOOO ! "

" Bukan Kah kau yg memintanya sendiri "

" Aku minta pada Tuhan bukan padamu " ucap Kai memegangi kepalanya yg baru saja di getok oleh luhan memakai sendok

Tiba Tiba seseorang berteriak ke arah Luhan.

" LUHAN HYUNG " teriak seseorang

" Oh haii Sehun Ahh " Menatap Orang itu

Telinga Kai yg mendengar nama Sehun langsung mengalihkan pandangan nya pada Luhan

Di sana dia melihat sehun tampak sangat gentel mengusap sayang kepala Luhan dan tangan mereka berpegangan sangat erat Di bawah .

" Apa Kabar Sayang " Bisik Sehun pada Luhan Tapi ternyata itu terdengar Oleh Kai

Kai melihat tatapan sehun ke luhan juga berbeda , Okay dia percaya sekarang Mereka punya status lain selain saudara kandung dan Satu lagi yg membuat Kai sangat sangattt yakin

 _ **TELINGA YA MENDENGAR SEHUN MEMANGGIL SENIORNYA ITU DENGAN KATA**_ " _**SAYANG "**_

Okay Kai percaya sekarang sangatt sangatt percaya bahkan wajahnya tiba tiba terdiam menatap Luhan dan sehun didepannya .

" Kau baik-baik saja Kai ? " tanya Luhan mengayun ayunkan tangannya

" A-ahh a-ku b-aik b-aik s-aja "

" Kenapa kau tiba tiba mengalami sindrom Kegugupan HaH ? "

" Aku ? HAHAHA tidak Aku baik baik saja bukan "

" Baiklah , Sehun Ah aku harus kembali ke rumah sakit "

" Hati - Hati nanti aku jemput " Luhan mengangguk dan pergi

Hingga akhirnya siluet luhan dan kai menghilang meninggalkan cafe itu

Dijalan Luhan merasa aneh dengan kai karena sejak keluar dari cafe dia menjadi terdiam dia pun berbalik menatap juniornya itu .

" YAA ! Kau baik baik saja ? "

" Ohh tentu saja aku aku baik baik saja "

" Lalu kenapa kau tiba tiba menjadi pediam ?"

" Sebenarnya Aku masih terkejut hyung tentang hubungan mu dengan Sehun " Luhan berbalik dan kembali berjalan

" Jadi kau percaya sekarang ? "

" Bagaimana aku tak percaya jelas jelas interaksi kalian benar benar berbeda "

" Syukurlah jika kau percaya Aku harap kau merahasiakan hal ini KAI "

" Jika Tidak ? " Kai berhenti berjalan dan menyeringai

" Jika Tidak ? " Luhan memutar arah dan berjalan mendekati Kai

 _ **BUGHH**_

" AKU AKAN MENENDANGMU

BAJINGAN " Amuk Luhan

Kai terkejut dan langsung berlari saat Luhan menendang pantatnya dengan kakinya dengan tidak perasaan , dia berlari memasuki kawasan rumah sakit seperti orang kesetanan .

" HYUNGGG BERHENTI MENENDANGKU APPA OMMAA TOLONG AKU HUWAAAA .."

" TUNGGU ! BERHENTI KAU BRENGSEK "

Luhan terus mengejar kai

Teriakan mereka menjadi pusat perhatian orang - orang sekitar rumah sakit .

 **~ OooO ~**

Tak Ada yg tidak mungkin dalam kehidupan ini bahkan hal yg kita sebut tabu pun bisa kita lihat .

 _Cinta_ tak memandang gender dan status selama mereka nyaman dengan perasaan mereka kepada pasangannya .

 _Cinta itu jorok ?_

Cinta bisa tumbuh di mana saja bahkan dalam hal genting atau di Toilet sekali pun .

 _ **# TAMAT #**_

Huwaaaa Akhirnya Tamat

juga yess

Terimakasih buat para pembaca atas respon kalian dan yg udh ninggalin jejak thank u :)

Sampai jumpa di Cerita saya selanjutnya :)


End file.
